


Such Sweet Sorrow

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Concussions, Domestic, Head Injury, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Married Life, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Injuries, Nurses & Nursing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: David goes away for the week to visit his sister in New York, and Patrick handles it really well, until he doesn't.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Comments: 33
Kudos: 250





	1. Co-Dependent

David is leaving and Patrick is dealing with it really well.

Like, _really_ well. Like, surprisingly well for someone who has literally not spent more than a couple of days away from his husband at a time since they’ve met each other.

It’s almost offensive how well he’s handling it all. David still hasn’t worked out whether or not he should be upset by it or not.

But he won’t be gone for long. Alexis is settled in New York, has been for just over a year, and David has finally saved up enough money to go and spend some time with her in the big city. He’s leaving Patrick behind not by choice but necessity; someone reliable needs to be left to look after the store, and they haven’t gotten around to hiring anyone new yet, so they’ve had to make do.

But it’s fine, because Patrick isn’t bothered by it, as he assures David for a third time as he watches him pack his sweaters and pants into a travel case for the two-week vacation he’s taking.

“Okay, but would we call it a vacation?” David asks, turning to pull a face at Patrick who is sat up against the cushions at the head of the bed. “Because it really is more of a family visit, so it’s really more of a responsibility than anything else right now.”

“Do you not want to see Alexis? You’ve missed her so much since the last time she came back, I thought you were excited to go?”

“I am! I just, I don’t like the idea of leaving you alone here to wallow without me.” David replies, clearly trying to push focus away from his own reservations about leaving and make it seem that he is concerned about Patrick’s wellbeing, which he really has no reason to be.

“Are you sure that’s what this is about?” Patrick asks, standing up from the bed and taking the two steps towards David to cup his face in his hands, watching his husband squirm happily under the dominance of the action and the focus Patrick lays on him.

“Um, what else would it be about?”

“David, you are allowed to tell me that you’re going to miss this place. You haven’t left Schitt’s Creek in a long time, of course it’s going to feel strange for you.”

David flails a bit at that, looking offended. “Okay, I am not upset because I’m going to miss this town.”

“So, you admit that you are upset then?” Patrick asks, slipping his hands into his jean pockets and rocking back and forth casually on his heels.

“Yes- No! I’m not upset, it’s more just a general concern, or uneasiness maybe?”

“Huh, so it has nothing to do with the fact that you are actually the one that is concerned about us being apart for so long- for the longest time since we’ve known each other- and being nervous about that part of the trip.”

David scowls at him as he continues pulling sweaters from his cedar chest and unfolding them, just to refold them in a different way and slip them into his case.

“You know, you could be more sympathetic about the whole thing. By the way you’re acting you’re making it seem like you won’t even miss me a little bit.” He says, pouting.

Patrick scoffs, “Of course I’ll miss you David! I just don’t want that to distract from your trip; it’s important that you concentrate on enjoying your time with your family and not focusing on me all the time.”

“Mm, but if I’m not thinking about you then what will I think about?” David asks, giving a mocking innocent face when Patrick sighs frustratedly.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t think of me at all,” he says, smile threatening to break through as David pushes him down to a sitting position on the bed and straddles his thighs. “I just don’t want to distract you--”

“Why don’t you quiet your little mouth and let me distract you for a little bit?” David purrs into his ear, pushing him into a reclined position and finally, finally kissing him.

***

Patrick wants to drop David off at the airport, and he does, despite his husband’s insistence that Stevie had offered. Stevie hadn’t offered, but she would have done it if there was no other choice. Instead, Patrick closes the store early on the Sunday afternoon and crowds David into his car with minimal protest, making the hour-long drive to the airport, letting the remarkable voice of Mariah fill the car.

He parks the car in short-stay, unwilling to throw David out on the side of the road with so little ceremony, and helps him with his bags.

They wander slowly through the considerably empty airport until they reach the sign stating check-in, and Patrick can go no further.

David turns to pout at him as Patrick places a familiar arm around his waist, smiling at him despite his sombre attitude.

“I told you that you shouldn’t have come in with me. This has just made it so much harder because now I have to walk away from you.” He says, raising his arms to their slot around his shoulder and pressing their bodies together.

“What can I say, David? I hate to see you go but love to watch you leave.” Patrick teases, just to get the amused laugh out of David that he was expecting and squeezing his hips. “If it makes you feel better, I can be the one to walk away?”

“Mm, I don’t know which is worse.”

“How about we both walk away at the same time?”

“Counter-offer, we forget this whole thing, and we get back in the car and go home together?” David says, in his joking tone but Patrick can sense the sincerity wavering below the surface.

“David, you are not cancelling this trip. You’re excited to see Alexis, and she’s excited to see you. I’m not going to let you ruin that for yourself.”

David wiggles in his arms and shakes his head. “Ugh, but then why is this so difficult?”

Patrick can’t work out anything to say to that. Because he’s right, it is difficult, for all the reasons it should be; he will miss David’s company, waking up beside him, cooking and eating together in their shared space, all the things that have made their marriage so perfect.

But he’s also going to miss David for all the reasons he shouldn’t. He’s going to miss it when David is grouchy in the morning, and when he’s bitchy about customers in the store. He’s going to miss watching David and Stevie bicker about something menial and then come together on the same team by the end of the conversation.

Most of all, he’s going to miss the person he gets to be when he’s around David. The out, gay man, the husband who is so in love with his partner. The sensible, controlled one to David’s uncontrollable energy. Of course, he knows that he is all of these things when David isn’t there, but he also believes that part of the reason he’s all of these things is because of David. He has only become all these things since knowing David, and he has never had to experience life without his partner for more than a few odd days here and there.

Suddenly, the promise of two weeks stretching out in front of him feels overwhelming.

Instead of voicing his concerns, Patrick just pulls David in for a soft but meaningful kiss. Chaste, but full of all the emotions that he can’t quite express at five o’clock in the afternoon in a public space.

“I’m going to miss you.” He whispers against David’s lips, feeling the response more than he hears it.

“God, I miss you already.” David responds, tightening his grip before letting go of Patrick’s shoulder and shaking himself back to life. “Okay, I should go and check in.” He says, reaching for the handle of his bag and doing a quick check of all his essentials.

“Text me when you land?” Patrick asks, feeling pathetic but unable to stop himself from making the request.

“Of course, but will you text me first to let me know that you’ve gotten home?”

“Sure, David.”

They stand and look at each other for another moment, unsure of how to go about leaving, before David finally smiles and turns to the desk to check in. He turns to look at Patrick over his shoulder several times, softening every time he sees his husband with his feet planted to the same spot on the floor, his hands in his pockets, simply following his progress with his eyes.

Once he’s passed the gate, he turns back one final time before going around the corner, and offers Patrick a small wave, which he returns. The movement seems to spur him to life, and he turns slowly on his heel to head for the exit.

***

Patrick is handling this _really_ well.

He keeps repeating this to himself as he climbs into the empty car and starts the journey back to Schitt’s Creek. Back to the empty house.

He’s handling it really well though, he thinks, as he presses play on the podcast that he’d been waiting to get a chance to listen to. With David gone, he will be able to listen to it all the way home. He might even put on an old baseball games when he gets in, because David is gone.

David is gone.

He shakes his head. He can’t start obsessing over that already. David won’t even have gotten on the plane yet.

But he will soon, and then he’ll be so far away.

This is the first time Patrick has thought about the physical distance between the two of them as well as the time they would be apart. He mulls it over in his head, turning it from one side to the other curiously.

He’s about half an hour into the drive when he realises that he hasn’t taken in a word of the podcast. He sighs and turns it off, opting to listen to the radio instead.

He approaches the Schitt’s Creek sign in the distance. The painted display with the little red addition, Don’t Worry, It’s His Sister. He smiles, David hates that sign with all of his heart, even more since Roland had gotten another one painted in the opposite direction with his own family printed onto it. He hates that one more than the original truthfully, but fortunately the road to Elmdale that David has to drive whenever he makes vendor visits, or trips to the town centre, only contains the original one.

Patrick chuckles to himself as he drives through the town, past Bob’s Garage, past the store, and the café, and exits the other side, driving for another five minutes before reaching the driveway to their little cottage.

He parks the car in front of the house, having learned his lesson the hard way when they first moved here, that parking under the tree would result in some pretty drastic bird messes to clean up, and David was unwilling to help in that department.

He swings his keys around his finger as he jumps out of the car and heads around the bushes to the steps. He unlocks the front door and shoulders his way in, slipping off his shoes on the mat with a sigh of relief, and undoing his shirt by a couple more buttons as he throws his keys in the painted handmade bowls David had bought from a flea market up the road.

He enters the open-plan living and kitchen area, heading straight to the kitchen to throw some pasta into a pan, leaving it boiling whilst he heads upstairs to change. He hesitates as he opens the drawer that he shares with David containing their lounge wear, and looks longingly at a pair of black, low-crotch sweatpants. He touches them lightly with one finger but snaps himself back to life before he can get any ideas. He would look ridiculous in those pants - he’s not even sure whether they would stay up. Instead, he slips on his own sweatpants, and strips himself of his button-up, leaving him in just his white undershirt.

He shoots David a text before he can forget, and returns to his dinner, throwing his socked feet up onto the coffee table in front of the TV, and clicking on to a documentary he had been intending on watching for a while now.

Overall, it’s an uneventful evening. He is tired from the drive and the long day at the store, and he cleans up his mess before turning in for the night.

But when he climbs into bed, he can’t seem to get himself to fall asleep. He wonders blearily whether this is how David feels every time he goes away for a couple of nights to a tax seminar or business meeting. Whether he does all the things he usually complains about wanting to do; watching his Romantic Comedies and trashy TV, eating the ice cream that Patrick makes him share, has long showers and spends hours on his beauty routine, just to settle into bed and feel empty.

If anyone else told him he would feel like this after less than a day apart from his husband, he would laugh. They’re pretty co-dependent, he would be the first to admit that fact, but that doesn’t mean they are incapable of being apart.

Although, Patrick is feeling pretty incapable right now. He’s feeling pathetic in fact. He reaches to check his phone, the screen brightening to show him he has already been in bed an hour.

It’s going to be a long night, he thinks, flopping his head back onto David’s pillow and breathing in deeply.


	2. Keeping Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick tries to adjust to life in Schitt's Creek without David, and finds it harder than one might predict.

Three days since David has left, and Patrick is handling it all _really_ well.

He spent all three days at the store, although they weren’t technically open on Mondays, he figured that it was a good opportunity to get some boxing done for online orders and organise the stock room properly.

The other two days the store was open as usual, and relatively busy. So much so that he is actually relieved when the last customer leaves, and he can turn the sign to closed. He turns to shout into the back for David, stopping himself when he remembers that his husband isn’t there, and even laughing slightly at his affinity for the routine.

He sweeps the floors, and mops them, he cashes up the till, and sorts the receipts, leaving a list of things he can get started on in the morning. He is just thinking about dusting the shelves when there is a sharp knock on the front door.

He looks up to see Stevie crouching slightly so her face is visible underneath the sign and waving at him through the window. She’s frowning and looks concerned as Patrick moves to open the door.

“Hey, Stevie. Are you okay?” He asks, standing in the doorway and taking in her appearance. “I’ve just cashed up the till so I can’t sell you anything, but I don’t mind leaving an IOU for the morning if you want to do that?”

“Are _you_ okay?” She asks, completely ignoring his statement in favour of looking him up and down.

“Um, yeah? Why wouldn’t I be--”

“Well, David said--”

“You’ve spoken to David?” Patrick butts in, immediately perking up. “Is he--?”

“You would know how he is if you picked up your bloody phone!” Stevie says, her hands on her hips and staring at Patrick with shock in her eyes. “He said you’ve been impossible to get hold of.”

“Oh, well, you know. The store’s been busy with just one person, and he’s meant to be spending the time with Alexis so--”

“Oh my God. You really are ridiculous, you do know that, right?”

“I- _Stevie_ \--”

“Come on, Brewer, it’s almost eight o’clock and your husband will kill me if I leave you here to work any longer. Let’s get some food.”

Patrick is in half a mind to argue with her, partly about the use of his surname (it’s technically Brewer-Rose now), and partly about her babying her unnecessarily, but his stomach takes the opportunity to growl loudly at him, and he suddenly notices how much his feet are starting to ache. It also helps that Stevie is looking at him like she is prepared to drag him full-bodily across the street to the café if he even tries to disagree, so he just nods silently, nipping back around the counter to grab his stuff and locking the door as they leave.

They sit down at his and David’s usual booth, which makes Patrick’s heart hurt a little bit, but he brushes the feeling off in favour of flipping through the menu.

When Twyla comes over, he orders a burger, with extra pickles, to the surprise of both women, and a milkshake.

“Okay, what has gotten into you?” Stevie asks, looking at him weirdly, as if he has suddenly grown a second head out of his shoulder. “Did you really just ask for David’s usual order?”

Patrick blinks, looking down at the menu and frowning. “Um, I--” He thinks back, realising that almost by reflex he had ordered David’s food instead of his own, and looks back up at Stevie with a blush rising on his face. “I just, I fancied a change from my usual?” He tries.

Stevie shakes her head. “Wow, you really do miss him, don’t you?” She asks, looking sympathetic when Patrick refuses to meet her eyes and instead just twiddles his thumbs together sadly. “I can’t say that I’m not relieved; David seems to think you’re happy that he’s gone.”

This gets his attention, and Patrick jerks his head up, a crease deepening between his eyebrows as he frowns at her.

“Why- Why would he think that?” He asks, “I’m just, he’s only been gone a couple of days and I don’t- I don’t want to overwhelm him or distract him from his family. He’s missed Alexis so much recently I want him to enjoy his trip. So, I’ve just been trying to keep myself busy. That’s what you’re supposed to do, right?”

“Have you ever considered that he won’t be able to focus on enjoying his trip if he spends the whole time pining over you? It’s pathetic, anyone would think you weren’t already married.” Stevie says sharply.

“I- I didn’t mean to--”

“I know, I know you didn’t. I, um, I actually kind of miss him too, in some ways.”

Patrick smirks at Stevie’s attempt to express actual human emotion, and she glares at him.

“You will never repeat what I just said to anyone.” She says, waiting for Patrick to nod before continuing. “it’s just, it’s kind of like a look into what life would have been like if David had run away to New York for good. Or if the two of you had gone away last year with the rest of his family. I didn’t realise how lonely it would be without him here, plus I have barely been able to see you since you’ve been so busy, and your phone is constantly off. It kind of just feels like I’ve been left alone here. I hate to think that this was almost permanent.”

Patrick is looking at her with shock clear on his face when she returns his gaze, and he tries to school his expression to avoid embarrassing her but clearly isn’t very successful.

“Whatever, it’s not like you’ve been any better, spending all your time in the store and avoiding everyone.” Stevie grumbles, smiling slightly as Twyla places their food down in front of them and wanders quickly away from the table, seeming to sense the importance of this conversation.

“Okay, I’ll give you that.” Patrick responds, rolling his eyes but admitting it easily, Stevie already having made it easier by her own confession.

They eat in silence for a while, in the kind of comfort that you only get when you’ve known someone for a long time or are very close with them. Despite how much Patrick cares about Stevie, there has always been the understanding that she is David’s friend first, but it’s nice to spend time with her alone now, especially considering their joint situation.

Patrick pulls a face as he takes a bite of his burger, chewing the mouthful distastefully and placing it down to pull the pickles out.

“Ugh, how does he eat this?” he mutters, placing them down on the side of the plate messily.

“How do you manage to kiss him after he’s eaten that?”

Patrick snorts, “That’s not exactly a hardship.” He says, finally piecing his burger back together and taking another bite.

Stevie makes a disgusted face but there is a hint of a smile in her eyes as she looks at him.

“What?”

“Nothing!” She says defensively, looking back to her own food. “I just, I forget that you two are married sometimes.”

Patrick frowns, “What do you mean?”

“Nothing!”

Patrick throws a pickle at her, and she dodges slightly as it flops onto her plate, pulling an affronted look at him.

“Rude!”

“Tell me!”

“You’re so childish!”

He picks up another threateningly and she squirms, pulling a face and wiggling in her seat before explaining her statement.

“Fine! I just, I’ve known David for a long time, and it’s still strange to me that he has settled down, even though you’ve already been married over a year.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just, you didn’t know him when he first moved here. I just- he was very selfish, and honestly a total brat, but he was also really lonely. I forget that he’s not lonely anymore, and I don’t know, maybe seeing you two together makes me hopeful that at some point someone will come along and maybe miss me the same way you miss him.”

Patrick’s look immediately softens, and she squirms again under it.

“Stop looking at me like that!” She whines, reminding him of David in all the ways he used to be uncomfortable under affection.

“I’m not doing anything!” Patrick insists, laughing as she blushes anyway and refuses to look at him. “You know, you don’t need to date someone just so people will miss you when you’re gone. You should have seen David when you were away for a week in Toronto for that meeting. Plus, Mr Rose calls you constantly, he says it’s for advice with the computer, but you know he actually just uses it as an excuse to talk to you. You already have people that miss you Stevie.”

“Hm, I guess.” Stevie says, trailing off as she is distracted looking across the café at Twyla, who is serving another table.

Realisation dawns in Patrick, and he can’t hide the surprise.

“Oh, have you ever--”

“No! Stop, we’re not having this conversation right now!” Stevie insists, blushing even further as she finishes her food.

“Okay, okay. But could I convince you to have this conversation with me at home. You can stay in the spare room if you want, I would appreciate the company.”

Stevie hesitates for a minute, her lips in a line as she considers his offer. “Fine.” She says, “But I’m doing this for you, because you’re lonely and desperate without your husband here and I know David would want me to check in on you.”

“Ha, of course, sure.” Patrick accepts, as he waves over to Twyla and pays the bill, watching the two women’s interaction with more interest than ever, and heading out into the night to head home.

***

Time passes more quickly from that point on, and Patrick is handling David’s absence really well. For real this time.

Thursday afternoon is taken up by baseball practice and drinks with the team. His days are filled with working at the store, interacting with customers, and catching up with jobs that had slipped his mind when David was there to tempt him into taking a break. Whenever he feels lonely, he shoots Stevie a text and they get dinner together or open a bottle of wine on the shop floor after closing hours and fill each other’s time with jokes and stories.

Then, the weekend approaches. He works a short day on the Sunday, too exhausted from the busy week to feel any guilt for closing just past midday and heading back to the house alone.

As soon as he pulls up in the drive, he regrets his decision. He briefly considers returning to the store but the logical side of his mind reminds him he would just want to head back home as soon as he arrived, and it would be ridiculous to keep repeating the short journey from the store to the house for the rest of the day.

So instead, he enters, looking wistfully at David’s sweater chest as he goes into the bedroom, but opting to just change out of his button-up shirt, and head down to re-organise the bookcase in the living room.

He spends a couple of hours sifting through the books, placing them in alphabetical order for no real reason other than to distract his brain and give his hands something to do.

He strokes the spines affectionately, looking closer at some of the books he has read before, and some of them that David had added to the collection, making it a mix of their two favourite genres. He looks around the room, noticing the ways in which the rest of their life is intertwined. Everything that had once belonged to Patrick is here, but it’s mixed with David’s items; the framed receipt from their first date, pictures from their wedding, furniture that they had chosen together at second-hand sales and trips out.

David’s absence starts to feel like a physical weight in his chest, so Patrick looks around for something else to do after slipping the last of the books onto the shelf.

He checks his phone. After Stevie’s intervention he has been sure to keep in contact with David just enough to prevent him from worrying, but not enough to distract him from his trip, but there are no texts waiting when he looks.

Instead of moping inside, he resolves to tick off some jobs for the house. He heads around to the shed just outside the back door and pulls out the lawnmower.

He had been procrastinating on mowing the lawns, finding the weekends too busy with the store, and finding the appeal of staying in with David on their only day off together every Monday too appealing to drag himself out of bed and into the yard.

It’s a big garden, with a lot of grass, and the job takes up a good hour or so, but even when done Patrick is not satisfied. Despite the rarity with which he completed this job, he’d always found it enjoyable. Largely because when he finishes, he can look back up towards the house to see an appreciative David eyeing him up, and they can head in together for some more enjoyable activities.

He puts his hands on his hips and looks at the back of the house thoughtfully, the porch empty and deserted. His gaze travels from the house itself up to the roof.

The last time it rained there had been a steady stream of water coming from one of the drains on the back of the house. He had assumed it was a loose support-rod and had resolved to fix it the next time he got an opportunity, despite David insisting they should get a professional to do it.

They had both become distracted before they could continue the conversation, and no decision was ever made. So, Patrick figures that he isn’t going against anything that David had said by fixing it for himself. Who knows the next time he’ll get the opportunity? Plus, David would be so impressed when he came home and found out Patrick had already solved the problem.

He takes the lawnmower back to the shed and pulls out the step-ladder. It’s heavy, and he struggles with it a little, but eventually gets it stood up on the patio next to the leak in a V-shape. He pulls on some gardening gloves for protection, and climbs the ladder carefully, both hands on the rungs until he reaches the top step and cranes his neck to look at the damage. The connector has come loose and just needs tightening.

Patrick rolls his eyes cockily as he assesses the issue. It would have been such a waste to spend money on a professional for something that is such an easy fix.

He reaches both hands up and off the ladder to reconnect the plastic. He wobbles a bit as he does so, gaining his balance as he fiddles with it, and regretting missing lunch, as his head feels uncomfortably light.

But he perseveres and tugs at the plastic until it is fit snugly again.

He is hesitating at the top of the ladder, checking the pipe one last time, when a gust of wind makes him wobble precariously. He reaches out to steady himself on the roof, accidentally grabbing at the pipe instead of the tiles, and topples off the ladder, hitting the concrete ground with a large thud, and everything goes black.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but don't worry the next chapter will be up tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Emergency Department

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick takes a trip to the hospital and deals with the consequences of his actions.

Patrick wakes up with a splintering pain in his head and opens his eyes to see a blurry darkness surrounding him. But he is handling it just fine really, all things considered.

He blinks more, and the shapes become more distinguishable, but no less blurry than before. He can see the blue of the sky, and the corner of the house, and some moving shadowy shapes darting in and out of his vision.

His hearing takes a couple of extra minutes to catch up, the ringing in his ears overwhelming his senses, but when he does, he can hear people talking about him urgently. He tries to move, but finds his body won’t respond to his commands, and instead closes his eyes again to let the darkness take him back under.

The next time he opens his eyes, he can feel himself moving. At least he thinks he’s moving. He couldn’t be sure since he’s still not sure what parts of his body he can feel, and which have gone numb.

But this time, his vision is better, and he can make out Stevie’s face hovering over him.

_“Patrick? Patrick, can you talk to me? Can you say anything?”_ She’s asking. His vision fades in and out as he concentrates on the voice, but he can’t bring himself to move or respond. Her voice gets more frantic at this, and he feels awful as he sees tears welling up in her eyes. _“Patrick, you’re on the ambulance, you fell off the ladder and hit your head, we’re going to hospital.”_

He blinks again, trying to take in the information, but feeling it slip away before he can grasp at it. He closes his eyes again.

He wakes up again as they are moving him off the ambulance. He watches the parade of uniformed strangers pass him as he is wheeled through the back doors of the emergency department and straight into a small room, divided off by a blue curtain.

“Hello, Patrick.” One of the ambulance crews says after he has been moved onto a real bed and they notice his eyes are open. “Your friend just went to help us check you in, she didn’t have all your information so she’s on the phone with your husband.”

Patrick blinks, but the information slips away again.

“You’re in the hospital. You’ve had a nasty fall and hit your head. The nurses will be through in a minute to come and do some vitals for you, but can you give us any sign that you can hear us?”

Patrick moves his eyes around urgently, his mouth opening and closing, and twitches his hands desperately, but he can’t get the words to form in his head, so just looks at the man sadly.

He doesn’t seem disappointed however, and instead smiles. “There you are. That’s good, movement is good. We’re going to go and complete hand over, so we won’t see you again, but I hope you’re feeling better soon.”

With that, the ambulance crew pack up their bags and slip away through the curtain. Stevie returns a moment later, followed closely by a middle-aged nurse with grey hair and paternal face, wearing a white uniform and a paper booklet in one hand.

“You must be Patrick Brewer-Rose,” he says, looking down at the paper to check he’s got the name right before looking back up at him. “I’m Paul, I’m one of the nurses. I hear you’ve had a head injury?”

Stevie confirms the information as she hovers by the other side of the bed, hands resting nervously on the sheets.

“Right, we’re going to do some tests. I’m going to take your blood pressure and vitals before we do anything. But from what I’ve heard from the ambulance crew they believe you’re probably in shock, and the head injury is likely causing a minor concussion.” He turns to Stevie, and Patrick watches as she stands to attention, taking in every detail fully. “For that reason, I’m going to need you to keep him responsive. I don’t want him passing out anymore if we can prevent it, so keep talking, and we’ll take it from there.”

Stevie nods, and the nurse leaves, returning quickly with a trolley of equipment to start the tests. He does it with an easy efficiency, and Patrick notices things coming into better focus as he does so, leaving with the promise that a doctor would be viewing the tests and would let them know of the results soon.

Patrick blinks again, and wiggles his hands more, which Stevie takes interest to, and holds his left hand tightly, squeezing it painfully.

“You scared me.” She mutters after a bit, wiping her face with the back of her free hand and glaring at him angrily. “I thought you were dead.” She sniffs, “What would I have told David?”

This perks Patrick up, and he strains to make his brain co-operate, but information is still sliding through his head like water through a sieve.

He frowns in confusion, looking around the room. Stevie gets the message and moves into his eye-sight.

“You’re in the hospital.” She says firmly. “You fell off a ladder and hit your head. They said you might have some short-term memory issues. Do you remember what happened?”

Patrick strains again, tears welling up in his eyes. “David?” He croaks, feeling them slip down his cheeks.

“I’ve already spoken to him.” Stevie says, shaking her head.

“David.” Patrick mutters, his voice gruff and dry, closing his eyes again, but before he can fall asleep, Stevie digs her nails sharply into the back of his hand and he jerks awake again.

“Don’t fall asleep!” She says angrily. “You’re not allowed to sleep.”

She looks guilty when the tears keep falling in earnest and softens her grip.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just- _God!_ You scared me so much.”

Patrick sighs, and tightens his grip on her hand, glad when his own body seems to start responding and he starts regaining feeling.

They continue this. Stevie reminding him of what happened, him asking about David and his parents, and her preventing him from falling asleep by poking at him or digging her nails in, or one time pulling sharply on his ear and then wincing guiltily when he gasps at the pain that causes his head.

The same nurse returns after a while, with a cup of water and the booklet.

“Okay, Mr Brewer. Here’s what we’ve got planned. We are going to send you in for a CT scan to check that there isn’t any lasting damage on your brain. I don’t think there is since you’re responding so well, but you can never be too careful with these things. If all is clear, then you’ll come back here afterwards, and we will try some proper response tests to help you with speech and movement, before moving you to the Day Ward to spend the night under observation.”

The CT scan is easy and painless, and the results come back quickly, confirming the nurse’s prediction and showing no permanent damage, but they do diagnose him with a minor concussion. Patrick is wheeled back to the emergency department room, and the bed is moved so he is in an upright position.

By this point, he has regained almost all of the feeling in his body, and he is able to keep his eyes open and focused most of the time. Stevie is there when he returns and stands up as he is put in position.

“Is it all--”

“He’s all clear, no fractures or internal bleeding thankfully.” Nurse Paul confirms, smiling happily at her. “I just need to go and get the paperwork and then we can get the tests out, how’s that?”

Patrick manages a smile, which both the nurse and Stevie mirror.

He returns quickly and stands at the foot of the bed in front of Patrick.

“First things first, can you tell us your name?”

Patrick struggles for a moment forming the words, and his throat is dry and sore, but he responds, “Patrick Rose.”

The nurse smiles, and hands him a plastic cup of water which he drinks slowly.

“That’s close enough. Okay, and your husband’s name?”

“David.”

“That one’s too easy.” Stevie butts in, smiling at him teasingly, but there is an air of relief in her expression. “It’s all he’s been able to say since he got here.”

The nurse chuckles, “And can you tell me where we are?”

“Elmdale hospital?”

“Correct. And what’s my name?”

Patrick blanks, and winces guiltily, earning a laugh from the nurse.

“Okay, that was a mean one, I just like to throw that in to watch people sweat. What is your friends name?”

“Stevie.”

Patrick looks down to see Stevie grip his hand, clearly pleased.

“Good progress, can you tell us what you remember about the accident?”

“I wanted to fix the drain because it was annoying David, but I hadn’t eaten anything and there was a gust of wind.” He says, “And then I fell off.”

The nurse is smiling widely. “Very impressive, we seem to have retained our long-term and short-term memories just fine. Now, I’m going to leave to discharge you on the system, and a porter will be down soon to wheel you to the Day Ward. Do you have any questions before I go?”

Patrick shakes his head, negative, but Stevie nods. “Am I, um, am I allowed to stay with him when he’s transferred?” She asks, “His husband won’t be here for a while yet and I don’t want to leave him on his own.”

“Of course, I’ll let them know that you’ll be staying with him and get that all sorted out for you.” The nurse confirms, “I hope you feel better Mr Brewer-Rose.”

The journey to the ward is quick and easy, and soon enough he is settled in a small empty room. Nurses come in and out, checking his vitals and shining lights in his eyes, but generally don’t disturb them, and Stevie keeps him company by talking casually about everything.

“What did David say when you told him?” Patrick asks after a while. Stevie freezes where she is making a lap of the room and turns to him, looking nervous. “Is it that bad? Is he really angry?”

“I- um, I’m sorry.” Stevie says slowly. “When I called him you weren’t responsive, and we thought you might have internal bleeding. They were even saying it was possible that you would be paralysed if there had been impact on your neck - we didn’t know any better at that point.”

Patrick nods slowly, his stomach tightening but indicating for her to go on.

“And I was so panicked, I just- I didn’t know what was going to happen. I might have stressed him out a bit, a lot, and he booked an emergency return flight.”

“I- what? Why have you not--”

“By the time you came out of your scans his phone wasn’t even ringing so he must have already been in the air!” Stevie insists. “I didn’t mean to freak him out, but he doesn’t know anything yet and I needed him to come here in case he needed to make any decisions or anything as your next-of-kin.”

Patrick looks at her sadly as she explains herself. “Did you think I was going to die?” He asks after a moment.

She nods immediately. “I just- I found you there Patrick, on the floor passed out, and you were so pale, and you had these awful bruises under your eyes, and I thought you were dead. I called the ambulance but they were taking so long and I was so scared, so I called Ronnie and she came straight away and wouldn’t let me move you in case you had broken anything but she checked your pulse and said you were alive, and waited with me for the ambulance. I’ve never seen her so scared and that just freaked me out further.”

She takes a gasp of breath and lets a small sob out as she continues. “And then you weren’t responding to anything, you weren’t moving or talking, and you kept forgetting things when we got here. They kept saying things like ‘worst case scenario’ and ‘contacting the next-of-kin’ and what was I meant to think?”

She is fully crying at this point, and the sight makes Patrick’s heart break slightly. He reaches his arms out with minimal effort now, and she falls into them, narrowly avoiding the wires coming out of his arm, and leaning her head against his shoulder, which is covered by the light blue hospital gown.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Patrick murmurs, stroking her hair comfortingly. “But I’m okay, I’m here, there’s nothing to worry about now.”

Stevie sniffles but lets out a small laugh. “You won’t be saying that when David arrives, I’m sure. He’s going to be furious.”

Patrick nods, “Mhm, I might actually pretend to still be passed out just so he isn’t too angry with me.”

“Don’t you dare.” Stevie says, pulling back and pointing at him threateningly.

Patrick smiles, shaking his head, and pulls her in for another hug. “I’ve got you.” He says softly as she leans against him, gripping onto his arm and the sheets in an almost desperate fervour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this solved the cliffhanger from yesterday! 
> 
> The information on minor concussions is based on a patient I saw at the hospital, but I am not medically trained so there will definitely be a lot of inaccuracies - every case is different but Patrick had a mild case of concussion and his lack of response in the beginning was more based on the body's response as well as the head-injury itself.
> 
> The focus is less on the trauma itself and more on people's (Stevie's especially) reaction, and the fear that she must have felt so I hope I did that justice!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David returns, and the reality of the situation finally hits Patrick.

Patrick is allowed to sleep overnight. The nurses seem less concerned about him than they had been when they arrived in the ward, and apart from systematic wake ups to check his vitals and responses, as well as random tests of his memory, he is allowed to rest. He’s handling it all really well, until he’s not.

He wakes up to the dark room hyperventilating. The machine that is monitoring his heart rate beeping furiously beside him. He reaches out a blind arm to press the emergency button and all the lights in the room flood on as a nurse rushes in.

She takes in Patrick’s panicked expression, and checks his vitals with a steady hand, muttering to herself under her breath. The chaos is enough to wake up Stevie who had fallen asleep laying across the two plastic seats at the bottom of the room. She jerks up, rubbing the sleeve of her plaid shirt over her eyes and stands up.

“Is he--”

“I need you to stay back for a minute whilst we do our checks.” The nurse says, pressing the button again and being joined by a number of other nurses.

They do their routine at speed, but still calmly and in a co-ordinated manner, before the nurse that had first run into the room stops and pushes the button on the wall to move the bed into an upright position.

Now sitting up, Patrick sucks in desperate breaths, tears streaming down his face as the nurse perches on the bed beside him and reaches for his hands.

“Hi, Patrick? Can I call you Patrick? My name is Judy” She asks, pausing and waiting for him to nod in confirmation before continuing. “It looks like you’re having a panic attack, so I need you to focus on me for a minute and try to copy my breaths.”

She takes several exaggerated breaths, moving her chest and her arms in the rhythm, and Patrick focuses all his attention on copying them. It takes a while, but soon enough he has calmed down enough to breath normally. Slumping forward against the nurse in exhaustion.

Despite her firm tone, her face seems to soften in the dark, and she pets the back of his head in a motherly way.

“You did really well there, ducky. How are we doing now? Nice and calm?” She asks after a moment, holding him at arm’s length to look him in the eye.

He nods, wiping his face and flushing red. “I- I’m sorry.” He mumbles.

“Don’t apologise.” She says, her firm tone returning as she looks at him. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about, you’ve had a traumatic brain injury, this is more common than you’d think.”

Patrick nods sadly, still looking down.

The nurse turns around to where Stevie is still stood at the foot of the bed, looking anxious. “There’s a machine just down the hall, do you think you could go and get a tea for the young gentleman?” She asks.

“O- Of course.” Stevie responds, looking relieved to have been given a task and rushing out of the room and down the hall.

“How are we feeling now?” The nurse asks, turning back to Patrick, still with her hands on his shoulders.

“Better,” he says, taking deep breaths, his eyes returning to normal. “Um, have you had any contact from a David Brewer-Rose? He, um, he should be on his way here, um, I think.”

The nurse looks sympathetically at him. “I haven’t had any contact with visitors, but I can ask your friend when she gets back. What time was he meant to get here?”

“I don’t know, he was in New York visiting family, I don’t know whether or not he got a flight or when it was or where it was to. He doesn’t know I’m awake, he must be so worried.”

Patrick starts crying again, and the nurse tuts at him, but lets him get it out.

“Okay, dear. What I will do is I will talk to your friend out there and ask her to check for an update, and then if that doesn’t result in anything then I will use your emergency contact information and try to contact him myself.”

Patrick nods gratefully, “Thank you.” He whispers.

The nurse smiles fondly at him before standing up and heading down the hall in the same direction Stevie had disappeared.

Patrick sits in silence for a while, looking around the room. His heartrate has calmed down, and he is feeling better, but he can’t stop his brain from obsessively spiralling about David.

Stevie returns with the tea, placing it carefully in Patrick’s hands and sitting at the foot of the bed facing him.

“I’ve called David again, and he actually picked up this time. Apparently, the only flight he could get at short notice was to Toronto and he’s waiting there now to get the other one.”

“Is he okay?” Patrick asks, sipping his tea and feeling some of the tension leave his body.

“He’s relieved that you’re awake, he’s pretty pissed about you being on the ladder in the first place, but I think he’s just glad you’re okay. He says he’ll be here as soon as he can be.”

Patrick mopes, and Stevie places a hand on his ankle. “Stop feeling bad, he was obviously going to come back, it was no choice to him.”

“I- I know, I don’t um, I just, I feel so pathetic ruining his trip.”

“Patrick, you would have done exactly the same thing for him. The last thing on his mind right now will be the trip. The only thing he is focusing on is getting to you.”

He can’t help but cry then, hot tears running down his face and collecting at his neck.

“I want him here so badly, Stevie, I feel so pathetic. But I just want David.”

“I know, I know.” She says, squeezing his leg one more time before clambering back off the bed and heading back towards the chairs. “You’re gonna have to get at least some sleep though. Can’t have you scaring him away with your appearance as soon as he arrives.”

***

The next morning, bright and early, a new nurse enters the room. She is small, with her blonde hair tied up in a pony-tail, with far too much energy. The motion-sensor lights flicker on as she enters and starts moving around the room.

“Good morning Mr Brewer!” She says, “How are we feeling this morning?”

She comes to a stop at the foot of the bed, reaching for the cork board and adding something to it.

“Mm, it’s Brewer-Rose.” Patrick mumbles moodily, squinting at her.

She tips her head and looks at him patronisingly. “Your breakfast will be here soon love, and then we’re going to do some walking exercises to see if we’ll be able to discharge you tomorrow.”

Patrick nods, and Stevie smirks at him across the room, stretching and cracking her back uncomfortably. She checks her phone and types away at it for a bit whilst Patrick pouts.

“I don’t see why you’re allowed your phone, but I can’t have mine.” He says grumpily.

“I’m sorry that finding your phone wasn’t at the top of my priorities when I found you half-dead on the concrete. I’ll do better next time.” She says sassily.

He perks up a little after eating. The toast is undercooked and too soft, nothing like the homemade sourdough loaves that David buys from the farm down the road for breakfast usually. He scarfs it down nevertheless, as well as the fruit cup and yoghurt that it comes with.

Thankfully, the nurse from the night shift, Judy, is the one to return after he has eaten. She seems strict but clearly has a soft spot for Patrick, and her attitude prevents her from being patronising which he responds better to.

She sets out a walking frame on the floor for him to grip onto as he climbs out of the bed. It’s harder than he had been expecting, but she reminds him that he has been lying down for a long time and that will play a role in it.

She leads him out of the room and to the corridor, setting him the challenge of walking alone with the cage to the drinks machine and back.

“If you can’t do this then you might have to stay longer than you were hoping.” She says.

Patrick stands between Judy and Stevie, looking down the corridor.

“This is fine.” He says, unconvincingly, “This will be fine.”

“You’ve had no lasting damage to your body from the fall thankfully, just small cuts and bruises. But the concussion did cause issues for your responses when you first woke up which is probably why moving around has been such an effort. You’ve done very well with everything else though and have been reacting quickly so I have no doubt this will be fine as well.”

Patrick steels himself, looking nervous, but nods resolutely. The first few steps are slow and difficult, but as he reaches the halfway point, he finds a sense of normalcy. When he reaches the drinks machine he turns around.

“Brilliant, Patrick. Now, how do you feel about leaving the cage up there and walking to us on your own?” Judy says, still stood outside his room door and looking at him appraisingly.

Patrick nods, and pushes the frame away. He walks slowly, looking at the ground, but it feels more and more normal as he gets used to walking up straight. He looks up, proud of himself, only to see a familiar figure at the very bottom of the corridor, past the nurse and Stevie, looking at him in shock.

“Patrick?”

“David?” He says, moving quicker in his desperation to reach his husband and stumbling slightly in the process. “ _David--_ "

“ _Patrick--_ "

David rushes forward, slipping past the women in his path, and catches Patrick under the arms in a tight, frantic hug.

Patrick clutches at him, tears welling in his eyes as he leans his full weight on him, and sobs into his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry- I- I’m so sorry, David. I didn’t--”

David shushes him, petting at his back affectionately. “It’s okay, it’s all okay, I love you.” He presses kisses into Patrick’s neck as he clings onto him. “I love you so much.”

“I- David I was- I didn’t mean to-- You- you’re--”

“I’m here now, it’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here.” David keeps murmuring as Patrick becomes a rag doll in his arms, all the tension draining out of his body and leaving him feeling boneless and weak.

Their nurse seems to notice the public setting of their reunion as other patients and staff start poking their heads out of doors down the corridor. She ushers them back into the room, Patrick still hanging to David and refusing to let him go, and leaves them alone for a while.

Stevie doesn’t follow, but Patrick has no interest in where she’s gone as he is led back to the bed and sits down on it heavily, pulling David down next to him.

He doesn’t notice that David is also crying until he pulls back slightly. He reaches up to rub a thumb along David’s cheek, catching the tears and looking sadly at him.

“David I--”

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again.” David says sharply, before pulling Patrick in for a firm kiss. His lips are salty from the tears, and chapped, but Patrick pushes into him like a starved man; opening his mouth to grant David’s tongue access to his mouth.

The kiss is messy, and desperate, and damp, and Patrick wants to do it forever.

He has would his arms around David’s neck, and is pushing up onto his knees to get better access, when there is a small cough from the door, and Nurse Judy enters, smirking at them fondly.

“I’m sorry to interrupt gentlemen but it’s time for me to check his vitals.” She says, gesturing to the little wheel-along trolley at her side. “Although I can see that he’s responsive enough.”

Patrick flushes and sits back down; David stands to move but is stopped by his husband’s hand clenched on his knee.

“Oh, am I allowed to--”

“You can stay for this.” The nurse says, “It won’t take long.”

She is efficient as ever, taking his blood pressure and checking his mouth and eyes, before pulling back and giving him the one over.

“You know, you have made exemplary progress today. We might even be looking at discharging you earlier than expected, maybe sending you home this evening.” She says. “I’ll have to check with the doctors but your vitals have been perfect ever since you arrived at the department, and since you’re up and walking around there doesn’t seem to be any cause for concern as long as we send you away with all the relevant information.”

“Is that safe?” David asks, nervously.

“Absolutely, dear. We wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t. Except for that little scare in the night your husband has been a golden patient.” She smiles at him one last time before packing up her equipment. “I need to hook you back into the machine before going to get these results and then I will talk to the doctors and we can work out the next step.” She says, gesturing for Patrick to lie back on the bed and give over his left arm.

David moves to the foot of the bed until she is done, then he returns to the bedside, reaching to clutch onto Patrick’s arm.

“What happened overnight?” He asks, “Are you sure you’re okay to go home, what if you have another scare and I can’t look after you? I don’t know what to do if--”

“David! David.” Patrick interrupts, waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention back. “I didn’t have a health scare in the night, I had a literal scare. I had a panic attack.”

“Oh.” David’s whole body softens, and he strokes his hand up and down any part of Patrick’s body that he can reach. One on his left leg and the other on his shoulder and arm. “Are you- are you okay now? Did something trigger it, or?”

“I’m fine, I’m okay. I’m so sorry that I- that I did this, but I’m okay now, baby.”

David nods, clearly trying to hold back the tears. Patrick reaches for his hand and holds it to his chest, right over his heartbeat. It seems to relax David slightly, who spreads his hand wider to hold on.

“Okay.” David says, breathing in time with Patrick and smiling slightly.

“I’m sorry for making you come back from your trip.” Patrick says quietly after a while.

David immediately opens his eyes, frowning those expressive eyebrows and shaking his head. “Don’t you dare apologise for that. Alexis has booked tickets to visit in a couple of weeks anyway, and she’s going to bring any luggage I forgot back for me.” He says, “Of course I came home, I had to see you. The only thing you should be apologising for is getting on that ladder in the first place. I told you we should get a professional to sort out the drain.”

“If it makes you feel better, I managed to fix it before I fell and broke my head.”

“Mm, wow, you are unbelievable Patrick Brewer.” David says, smiling at the teasing despite himself. He lets himself be dragged back before he can step away however, as Patrick presses a smiling kiss to his hand.

“That’s Patrick Brewer-Rose to you thank you very much.” He murmurs.

“You should be so lucky.”

“Mhm, I really am.” Patrick moons, reaching up to cup David’s face and pulling him in for a chaste but meaningful kiss.

***

Patrick is lucky enough to be discharged that evening. And he isn’t having to handle anything, because David is there to do it for him.

He takes all the leaflets from the nurses, reading them carefully before slipping them all together in the front pocket of his bag. He asks all the necessary questions, and listens carefully to the care information, and repeats it over and over to Patrick and Stevie until they’re begging him to stop.

They trail out of the hospital and into Stevie’s car, which she had gone home in an uber to collect when David had arrived. Patrick is bone tired from the day, but feeling much better, and is prescribed a number of different pain medication and sleeping pills for the next couple of weeks.

“Now, you make sure that you come _straight_ back here if you even suspect something is wrong.” Nurse Judy says as she leads them to the door. “And I don’t want you lifting a finger for anything until you’ve had your check-up at the clinic in two weeks, am I being clear?”

“Yes ma’am.” Patrick says, smiling at her as they walk out to the reception area. “Thank you so much, for everything.”

“Look after yourself.” She says, “I don’t want to see you in here again any time soon.”

“Mhm, me neither.” David agrees from where his arm is linked in Patrick’s to support him, unnecessarily, but Patrick lets him do it for his own peace of mind.

Stevie brings the car to the pick-up area and David helps Patrick in, settling next to him on the backseat, one arm raised to let him settle against his chest for the journey.

It’s dark by the time they arrive at home. Stevie hangs around long enough to help them into the house and make sure they’re settled before excusing herself to head home for some well-earned rest.

Patrick is cajoled straight into bed, which he accepts with minimal resistance, glad for the comfort of his own home, and his husband lying beside him.

“I’m sorry I scared you, David.” Patrick says into the silent room, as they lay side-by-side on their backs, hands brushing between them.

“Mhm, let’s not do that again.” David says lightly, before getting serious for a moment. “I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared in my life.” He says quietly, as if afraid to admit it. “Stevie said- she said you weren’t waking up, and my mind went straight to you being in a coma for the rest of your life, or worse, and I couldn’t remember what the last thing I had said to you had been.”

“I can’t even imagine it David. I’m so sorry, I don’t- I don’t _ever_ want to be without you.”

David shifts to look at him better, his eyes tearing up as they talk, “You could have died, we were so lucky- something really awful could have happened and I could have lost you.”

“You’ve still got me. I’m sorry, I can’t believe I’d be so stupid to get on the ladder when I was home alone, just because I- missed you or something. It’s pathetic--”

“Is that why you were up there?” David asks, turning his body to lay on his right side and face his husband, tangling their left hands together just to feel the rings clank against each other. “Because you missed me?”

“I didn’t want to burden you, David. I was just- it was so horrible being here without you, I had to find things to do.”

“I missed you too you know, I wish you would have answered your phone more. I--”

“I’m so sorry about that, David. I just, I hated the idea that I was ruining your trip and I didn’t want to make you feel bad after we agreed you would go without me. So, I just got obsessed with keeping myself busy so I wouldn’t bother you.”

They’re silent for a few moments as David mulls this over.

“Mm, so what else did you do to keep busy?” He asks suddenly, trying to lighten the mood by leaning in to rest his head against Patrick’s neck and kissing his shoulder joint softly.

“Hah, we’re not doing this right now, David.”

“What? I just want to know what, _activities_ , you might have gotten up to whilst your, your husband was away. Anything I might want to know about--?”

“Now that you mention it, I alphabetised the bookshelf downstairs.” Patrick says, in his fake serious tone.

“Ugh, you’re so not sexy.” David says, but he’s smiling as he props himself up on one elbow and kisses him on the lips.

“Oh, is that what you were going for? You heard the nurse though. No strenuous activity.”

“Someone thinks highly of themselves.” David says, teasingly. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to lift a finger.”

They kiss for a while, trading fond looks and smiles, until David officially calls it a day, citing the leaflets that state that he should make sure he gets his full eight hours of sleep every night for a quicker recovery.

He doesn’t leave his side though, and slips under the covers next to him, wrapping himself around his husband in a koala embrace with his hand over his chest to feel the steady beat of Patrick’s heart as they both rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little fic ! Let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come but let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> You can find me at justwaiting23 on tumblr!


End file.
